One Piece Light: Lucy's Company
by Shihara-San Fukurou-Kun
Summary: A semi Rule 63 alternate dimension where Luffy is a reincarnated non-binary person from our world. Raised by Dragon, and ties with the Whitebeard Pirates. The twins, Ace and Ann. Diverges from canon. Blackbeard is dead before chapter one. For anyone who read this already, I added a prologue and combined the past chapters. New Chapters are the prologue, and chapters 6 and up.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

One Piece Light: Lucy's Company Prologue

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and neither is this fic made for money.

* * *

Summary: A semi Rule 63 alternate dimension where Luffy is a reincarnated non-binary person from our world. Raised by Dragon, and ties with the Whitebeard Pirates. The twins, Ace and Ann. Diverges from canon. Blackbeard is already dead from the start.

* * *

" _Hey, Luffy- Do you wanna see my flashy performance!?"_

" _Sure!" A seven year old Luffy replied._

 _Luffy had stars in their eyes as they watched Buggy set up shop. Which included six daggers, a sword, a unicycle, and some fire breathing supplies._

 _…._

" _Oh, look at that. I've been impaled."_

* * *

" _Do you wanna know why I left my family, Luffy?"* Luffy rolled their eyes. "Yeah.. You've told me a dozen of times already." She was tired of all of his excuses for leaving his family alone, and the topic of absentee fathers had always been a sore spot of hers._

" _Be-hic- Because the sea called my name. The sea is hic-where.. I will fight for where I am free.. To fight together and exist as me.."_

 _Yasopp was such a sentimental drunk. Except could you call the guy a sentimental drunk when he was drunk all the time?_

* * *

" _Are you my daddy?"_

 _..._

" _I don't have any child that goes by the name of Luffy."_

* * *

" _Moshi, moshi. Buggy? I heard that you were in the neighborhood. How about we go out for a drink like old times?"_

" _Yeah.. Like old times.."_

 _"Oh, and Buggy.."_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Welcome to the New World."_

" _A-"_

* * *

" _When I woke up.. I didn't remember anything.._ _ **Not even my own name**_ _." The speaker gritted his teeth._

" _The only thing I could remember were the_ _ **fragments**_ _of impressions.. Of a past life that I escaped. All I remember is that_ _ **I had to leave**_ _, that I_ _ **had to forget**_ _. That if I didn't_ _ **remove myself**_ _from that place than I would_ _ **forget who I really was**_ _…" The shadows of his top hat obscured everything._

" _And then_ _ **I realized**_ _that.._ _ **I forgot even who I was anyway**_ _.. Can you even imagine what I felt?_ _ **How hard it is**_ _to build yourself back up after somebody tears you down completely… Until you didn't even know who you are!?"_

 _His words were more spot on than he knew, because Luffy knew. She knew what it felt like, but she couldn't say. And that was exactly the problem. She wanted to say that she used to be where he was.. That he wasn't alone. That he had three loving siblings who would be there, so he wouldn't be alone.. But she couldn't. She found that she couldn't say anything at all or else she might tell him everything. Of her past life. So she just stared dumbly as he tore her heart into further pieces, and told her something she was always afraid of._

" _Because.. Because.. I_ _ **can't even say**_ _that I remember all of that! ...I was_ _ **empty**_ _. The only few emotions I had left was_ _ **the fear, despair, hopelessness**_ _.. and_ _ **the gratitude**_ _that I have for_ _ **the man who saved me**_ _. But despite my new life,_ _ **every time**_ _I look in a mirror, every time I see_ _ **my scars-**_ _I'm reminded at_ _ **how easy**_ _it is_ _ **to want**_ _to go back!" His hands were curled into fists, eyes closed. "It's not like I'm not curious about who I used to be.." But he let it go, his search now turned inwards.. "I just can't let myself.." He looked at his hands, Dragon-san's claws._

" _I'm sorry.." Hazel eyes met coal. "That I don't remember you. But_ _ **I am not sorry**_ _that I don't want to go back. See ya another time," The blond fingered the rim of his top hat. "Luffy-_ _ **kun**_ _." He turned, the rustling of fabric the only sound he made._

* * *

 _Luffy did it. He was dead. She had finally done it. Ace was finally safe from dying._

 _Blackbeard was dead. He died.. From a hug._

* * *

 **AN** : No that last part is not crack. Review if you want answers. ;)

Since this is a semi-self-insert, Luffy is non-binary. Preferred pronouns they/them, she/her. Although Luffy has been Rule 63'd, not everyone will be. The trope might even be played with as seen that there's Ace and Ann in the story. Although she will go through lengths to hide her gender, because of a bet she made with Ann.

*Do you wanna know why I left my family, Luffy? Is said in Portuguese, a language that Luffy and Yasopp shares.

Did anyone catch the pop culture references I put in? Were they to obscure? Or too cheesy?


	2. Chapter 2 - 1, 2 and 3

One Piece Light: Lucy's Company

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece and neither is my last name Oda.

* * *

Wealth, fame, power

Once, there was a man who took everything in this world.

"Gold Roger," the Pirate King - The man with an awesome mustache and an impossible smile.

"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it. Search for it! I left everything _there_ , all in One Piece!"

The words he left on the verge of death drove people throughout the world to the sea. The world ushered in the Golden Age of Piracy.

Here is a small seaport, a year ago pirates landed here. The East Blue; a small, peaceful village.

* * *

Foosha

* * *

Another peaceful year passes for Foosha, the only out of the ordinary event was the uneventful occupation by the Red-Hair Pirates. When Red Haired Shanks had decided to make the minuscule seaport their base, there had been a lot of unwanted tension in the small village. But now not even a year later most of the villagers were already used to their unruly presence. So other than the mayor, Makino was there to greet them. Business, this year, had been a little slow in between the times the pirates were to dock.

Despite the townspeople's weaning interest in the pirates there was one brat cheeky enough to be underfoot all the while crew busily unloaded loot. Either to trade or to bring with them onto land for safe keeping.

And that idiotic brat had eyes all a sparkle, not a care in the world, absorbing every little detail of past adventures like the little sea sponge she was.

"Watch it, Luffy!" The speaker was a young man, his face marred by a spade tattoo, and orange hair cropped short. Luffy had unthinkingly wandered underneath a blind spot, created by the crate the man carried.

The lapse in attention instilled in Luffy a feeling of brief anxiety- causing the child to seek out port side. Turning a spare barrel into a makeshift stool, Luffy climbed the nearby crates like stairs. Even with the barrel, however, Luffy had difficulty seeing over the side of the ship. Kneeling for the extra height Luffy folded their arms in and used them as a head rest.

Ever since her death and rebirth the sea has always been a source of comfort and contention. In another life Luffy had never felt this way before. It felt different. _She_ was different.

Her life would be an entirely different sort of monster.

And she _just had to_ know. To remember. But why? Why did she have to _remember_?

The knowing, _**having to live with the**_ ** _future_**. _The crushing weight of responsibility_.

Responsible for another's life.

Her new life was _both_ a _relief_ and a **terror**.

To be a child again.. To have hope...

Why couldn't she just be the Luffy she remembered?

 _Where is my ignorant bliss_? Where did it go? My childhood?

Where did _I_ go? _My identity_..

Was _there ever_ even one?

Who was she to take this? To be this person _who lived_ a lifetime ago _and made it seem so effortless_?

There was salt in the air, on her skin. On her breath. Sun kissed her skin, and lingered on her clothes. The view was beautiful. She was breathless.

She never saw it before, but she could see it now. Why Luffy wanted to be free..

The repetitive sound of the waves, the soothing rocking of the boat; it lulled her. Like maybe if she closed her eyes and pretended.. Then it'd be like being in a car again, with the windows rolled down. Just another road trip to the beach.

* * *

Shanks spied a little black kitten sleeping in the sun. Shanks smiled, he knew an opening when he saw one. He couldn't help but let a mischievous look spread across his face, because he just loved riling up a cat's fur. How they hissed and spat at you when you tugged on their tails..

Shanks wondered what would happen if he scritch scratch the fur behind the kitten's ear. Maybe there'd be purring?

Ah. No such thing. The only reaction from the cat was to lazily swat at his hand, shifting in sleep. Not even an eye opening in acknowledgment. That was almost no fun.

It was such a shining example of this particular kitten's devil-may-care attitude though that it may have been a little bit endearing if not for how close to edge the kitten was. What if the kitten fell in? That wouldn't do. This little kitty couldn't swim.. Much like that another cat that Shanks knew.

Shanks picked up the black cat by it's neck like a newborn kitten. The only problem was that the kitten still wouldn't wake up even after being lifted up.

Now let's what this cat would do if he shook it?

Shaken like a rag doll Luffy startled awake. Seeing the idiotic face of Shanks first thing after waking up was not something much appreciated.

"Get your ugly mug outta my face!" It took Luffy both hands to physically remove Shanks out of her personal space.

"I know the views beautiful and all, but an anchor like you shouldn't be so close to the edge. Especially if you're gonna be sleeping like this, Luffy."

"Shut up Shanks! Don'tcha know!? When you're sleepy, you should sleep!"

"I'm just looking out for you, ya know." Shanks stated simply, suddenly serious.

"I know," Luffy turned her head, sounding sullen. "I'm not a dummy, unlike you!"

Shanks was messing with her, she knew, but Shanks. HE IS SO ANNOYING!

She left, because if she didn't she would make a further fool out of herself. Luffy was helpless against making herself look any less childish as she turned on her heel and stormed off. While Shanks made a fool of himself as usual, laughing his butt off. He was an _idiot_ for sure.

* * *

Lucky Roo noticed that the crew's little anchor was yet again in a stormy mood. It wasn't hard to deduce that Shanks must have been somewhere close by. The grumpy child's face might have been cute, Lucky Roo felt a little bad. Her Captain was the one teasing a seven year old to the point of infuriating the kid at times.

So Lucky Roo caught the little anchor's attention by walking in the way of the preoccupied Luffy. Laughing a little when Luffy's face met her round stomach and bounced right off.

"What's wrong Luffy? Shanks made fun of you again?"

"Yeah.. He's so annoying!" A puff of exasperated air left Luffy.

"Ahaha~!" Lucky Roo clutched the treasure they took from the enemy closer to her chest.

"Don't laugh!" Luffy waved tiny fists in the air pointlessly.

"Sorry, sorry-" Lucky Roo couldn't even finish her sentence, what with Luffy's abrupt change in direction.

Luffy pointed at the tiny chest Roo was carrying. "Hey, what's that!?"

Lucky Roo started explaining and Luffy started exploring the white, fluffy clouds that made-up her castle in the sky. So it wasn't entirely illogical to say that the string of words she strung together was logical - to Luffy that is.

The situation was getting more than a little embarrassing, because Luffy couldn't even remember what Lucky Roo _had just_ said. At least not in full or in ways that made sense to Luffy. But she wanted Lucky Roo to know that Luffy listened to what she had to say.

But again - no idea.

What Luff was sure of though was that it took place in a desert. And might have involved a carnivorous desert rose. Which had a second stomach? Maybe. Well, it was either that or the desert - _was a stomach_. And the treasure chest had been lying in a desert field. No,wait, the story had at least some fighting going on.

Also there might have been some meat in there somewhere. In the desert, and it might have fell on the ground. Where it was hot. So it must have been some dry meat. So that meant the enemy had a desert hideout where it was very sandy. It might have also involved some very hungry people that met with desert food, a cactus or a bad case of foot fungus and- and a stomach, second stomach, desert stomach, dessert stomach-

"Oo, so it's dessert you took from some desert enemies, because they picked a fight over some ruined, sandy meat. Okay."

Luffy walked away, still nodding to herself.

"Oh. So Luffy was listening," Lucky Roo said to herself as she munched on an apple. She was, however, a little concerned with how the word dessert entered the sentence on Luffy's end, because she hadn't said anything of the sort. Because she had said that it was a De-


	3. Chapter 3 - 4 and 5

One Piece LLC

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

 _This is stupid._

Luffy was staring. Again. But this time the object of her attention was not a person, but a an object. There it was. Just laying there. A mockery to all responsible adults out there.

IT was right out in the open. Where everyone could see it, but no one was the least bit concerned. A danger. A dagger. Plain stupidity since _there are_ children about.

And that child would be _Monkey D. Luffy._

Luffy knew just how fast kids left unsupervised could be. Despite not having siblings in her last life, she did however have plenty of younger cousins to look after.

 _Which is scary. Little kids that is._

Young children just loved to take seemingly harmless household items and turn them against themselves.

A shiny bauble? Choking hazard. A handy paperclip? Eye gouger. Lent on the carpet? One way ticket to getting sick.

And that was to say those were all _everyday_ things, and _not_ weapons.

Right away Luffy knew what she needed to do. That is..

Luffy needed to be the responsible adult that she was, and put the dagger up. Put it up and away before anyone could get their grubby little hands on it, and hurt themselves.

Which technically included Luffy too, but it was usually times like these where she would willfully forget her physical age, because.. Because sometime she needed to forget.

The only problem was that the dagger was as large as her forearm, and would definitely not fit in her pocket. Nor would it fit safely into her waistband. She'd just have to hold it then.

Sometimes it didn't quite register to Luffy that _she'd_ be the child in a variety of these situations.

Of course, it might have also been so, because of the plot.

* * *

 _Wait just a minute._

* * *

Wasn't there supposed to be something happening today? Like an event. Like a major, life changing event that would change her life forever.. Was it time for another one of Jii-chan's visits? Summer vacation? Training? Near death experience? Flight training? Being introduced to a new big brother that she never met before?

No. None of those were quite it. But for the life of her, Luffy couldn't remember what it was supposed to be, however. It felt like she had all of the ingredients to figuring it out. She could feel it, on the tip of her tongue.

Luffy had a bad feeling, but maybe it was just a stomach ache.

Ah! _Not from the food or anything_! She shivered. It felt like if she looked over her shoulder, she'd find Jii-chan with ominous, gleaming eyes aimed at her. Entirely irrational she knew, but Jii-chan is an entirely irrational being. In. Every. Fiber. Of. His. Being.

Anyway her stomach aches came from thinking too much. Which was weird, because seven years ago thinking never gave her tummy aches. Maybe it had to do with where those thoughts usually went or what they were associated with. A lot of her thoughts _did_ circle back around to thinking about Jii-chan. Who's scary to the extreme. But he could also be fun. And cool. Uber strong too. Definitely terrifying though.

Ah. You also can't forget larger than life itself. Like a monster. Who'd also beat you up while screaming about love and the like.

Back to the subject at hand though, Luffy needed to think about has happened so far in the day.. Which wasn't a lot to be honest. It is morning time after all.

In thought, she had a hand stroking her chin like a detective, her other arm underneath the other in support. The dagger which had been forgotten in the process, and still being in the possession of Luffy's hand-

Let's just say that if Luffy had any facial hair that it would be a close shave. After all the dagger was long enough to reach from underneath her crossed arms.

Luffy had woken up early in the morning, because of reasons. Then she had gone to the Fishmongers', because she was hungry. Bought a fish, and ate it.

Next there was a small commotion, because somebody down by the dock had spotted a black flag. But it was only Shanks.

So breakfast, the Red Hair Pirates docked, clouds, dessert, a dagger, child endangerment, the ship figurehead, dessert, dessert, look a beetle, dessert, de- Devil fruit!

That dessert in the tiny treasure chest! Today is the day Luffy becomes a Devil Fruit user! The day she'll lose her chance to ever learn how to swim…! _She shivered_. The day Luffy will stab herself in the eye!

But the pain! Oo, she could already feel it!

But she had to. She had to! But, but, it was going to hurt, isn't it?

* * *

 **AN** : At this point Luffy's grandfather has thrown her down a ravine to teach her how to swim. Which _didn't_ work. And she has also been left in the jungle for three weeks, because _she once made an offhand comment about her least favorite foods_. Unluckily Luffy was talking to Jii-chan at the time, and his answer to being a picky eater was to learn how to survive off the land. With nothing but your _bare hands_ , the clothes off your back, and _absolutely no prior training_. If Luffy didn't have the luck of the devil, she'd be dead by now.


	4. Chapter 4 - 6, 7, 8

One Piece LLC

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

" _Don't slip. Don't slip. Don't slip,_ " Luffy chanted in her head as she climbed the figure head. To that very day, she still hadn't figured out if the figurehead was supposed to be a hawk, a snake, a dragon or a goat.

Luffy was already at the top by the time anyone even noticed.

"Oi! Luffy, what are you doing all the way up there!?" Luffy had no idea who that was. The biting wind obscured the speaker's voice, and she was too afraid to look down lest she slip and break her neck.

What… to say? What had the original Luffy been all about when he stupidly stabbed himself? To look like a badass? To look like Jii-chan? Oh, yeah, it was to prove his bravery, so that the Red Hairs would take him out to sea. The out to sea part did prove tempting, but still to do it yourself… yikes.

Still Luffy took a large breath, and got ready to scream her head off. This was going to take everything in her to do, the pain… the stupidity. This was going to hurt a lot. In more ways than one.

"That's it!" Come one.. "I'm not joking.." A young child with a knife here. "I've had enough!" Someone should really connect the dots here. "I'll prove it for all of y'all to see!"

Luffy couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could still hear the faint tinkle of laughter. _She was gonna have to go through with this, wasn't she?_

She closed her eyes, and braced herself. It still wasn't too late. Anyone at all.. _**Stopme**_! The dagger was held in both hands, she really, _really_ didn't need it slipping.

"Arrgghh!" Like a pirate! " _Ouucchh_!" It hurts! It stings! It'll look badass! But she had to do it! _Who was Luffy without the scar?_ Or without the _straw hat_?

* * *

"Let's drink up and celebrate! To Luffy's craziness and our awesomeness!"

"Gahahaha! Drink! Drink!" _It's time to party!_

"Sake! Sake! _Sake_! _Bring out some more_ _ **Sake**_!"

"Hey! That's _my_ meat!" A petty brawl broke out between two drunkards, "Shut up! It's _mine now_!"

"Yo, cut it out! To brawl while you're drunk is _so shameful_!"

"Glug! Glug!" Lucky Roo was chugging away all her sorrows. Yep! _Definitely not her fault_!

"Ah! It didn't hurt at all." Luffy lied terribly. She was so happy that she required _two_ stitches. Her face had _so much blood_ leaking out of it that she thought the cut she had made was either too deep or too long.

"Liar!" Shanks was wrong. These were tears.. Of _happiness_! "Don't do anything that stupid again!" Shanks.. lecturing a child? _Hypocrite_.

"Like leaving weapons lying around?" Luffy made a face at Shanks.

And Shanks made a face at Luffy in return. Except his looked like he needed to take a poop.

"Hey, Luffy. You hadn't mentioned following us out to sea for months now.. Why the sudden interest?"

Luffy started to sweat. That was the problem. Luffy, at least this one, wasn't actually a child. She also knew the future, and didn't bother the pirates about joining, not that she was actually mature. Here it is.. Luffy being out of character..

"Because.. My grandpa.." She must have been sweating bullets by now.

"Your grandpa..?" Shanks raised a brow. Now he wanted to see where this was going. It was sure to be a laugh.

"...Is scary.." Luffy immediately knew that what she just said was a mistake. A real understatement.

"You want to join a bunch of no good pirates, because your grandpa is… scary?" An expression of exasperation and disbelief marred Shanks pretty, pretty face.

Luffy nodded. "He's very, very scary." _Uggh_! _Real smart that!_

"Dahahaha~! Luffy! If you can't even handle your grandfather than you definitely can't handle being a pirate! Haha!" Haha! Shanks was right. _This is good_ stuff.

"Don't laugh! I'm serious! If you saw my grandpa coming for you, even you would run away!" Luffy left out the part where Shanks was a pirate, and her grandpa was _the Marine Hero_.

"Oh, yea? So your grandpa is that scary?"

"Yeah!"

"I bet he's a nine feet tall giant, too!"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"And he's actually a monster gorilla?"

"Wow! Shanks how'd you know!?" Did Shanks know who grandpa is!? If Shanks knew her grandfather personally than explaining would go so much better.

* * *

" _Dahahahaha~_!" Shanks was going to bust a gut! It was just too much!

Luffy's scalp immediately started to tingle. Her ears turned red and the rest of her soon followed suit. Embarrassment. It's just- Shanks must be a psychic! That's it! Just like Usopp, _definitely_.

"Shut up, Shanks! _You're annoying_!"

"And what does your monster of a grandpa do that's _oh so scary_?"

"He's-" Shanks really didn't need to know that grandpa's a Marine. "He's a hero!"

"So let me get this straight, Luffy. You want to get away from your grandfather, the hero, by becoming a pirate!? Oh, Luffy, you crack me up! Dahahaha~!"

Shanks wiped away a tear with his finger. "Sometimes- Luffy, sometimes you make me so worried about you! Ahaha ha!"

"Shanks. You're laughing way too much." Luffy wasn't a teethgrinder, but she so wanted to. Around Shanks Luffy felt the urge to pick up _a lot_ of bad habits, like drinking. Starting at the ripe old age of _seven_.

"Anyway Luffy you can't even swim. Whose ever heard of a pirate who can't swim!?"

"Hey! Shanks! I heard that!" Buggy heard an underhanded insult hurled her way!*

"Ah! Sorry, sorry, Buggy!"

"One day I'll learn how to swim," stated Luffy. Although she knew that would never happen, because today was the day. "But listen, that's why I'm serious. D'you know how my grandpa tried teaching me how to swim!?"

"Ahaha! How would I know if you don't tell me?" Shanks had to be doing this on purpose!

"He- He tried to drown me!" By _throwing me down a ravine._

"Dahaha! Isn't that how everyone learns, Luffy?" Luffy was such a little kid! Heehee..!

"What? No! No it's not!" It's not normal! _Right_?

"Sure, it is. Hey, someone agree with me! Isn't that how everyone learned how to swim!?" Nobody would learn anything if it weren't for trial and error.

"Learning new things can be frightening," the ever helpful barmaid Makino tried to soothe. "Right, Luffy?"

Luffy pouted. "Whose side are you on, Makino?"

Makino smiled cheerfully, "Nobody's." Her _voice_.

Luffy's elbow might have slipped on _absolutely nothing_ while leaning on the bar counter. _The things that sometimes come out of Makino's mouth_.

Luffy couldn't help but look at her sideways. If Luffy didn't know Makino personally, and didn't know that she was sweet…

Luffy shook her head, shaking the errant thoughts out of it. Shanks needed to know. Luffy needed to prove herself to him, if she was ever going to get that hat.

"I can so be a pirate!" One day. "My punch is as strong as pistol fire!" In ten years it will be, after lots and lots of training.

"Pistol.. Wow.. really?" Man, that was embarrassing, but… Gomu gomu no pistol..

"What kind of tone is that!?"

* * *

 **AN** : I wonder if Luffy noticed.. That she didn't say her grandfather threw her down a ravine?

And Makino, I'm laughing at how I'm setting up her character.

*Anyone's who's read my fic In Little Ways will know that Buggy is nonbinary, and Makino is trans.

And for anyone who wants to know Buggy speaks English with an Australian accent. And Shanks is also speaking English but with a British accent. Still not sure if he would have a strong accent or not, though. The decision was mostly made, because their friendship could have taken off when Buggy called Shanks a bluey when hey, Buggy is the one with blue hair! Or if they're having a fight than Shanks could say Bugger off! Just to mess with Buggy, haha. Or Shanks used his troll logic to and stated that Buggy's name means Fucker.


	5. Chapter 5 - 9 and 10

One Piece LLC

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"Luffy! You seem unhappy." Unhappy? Luffy was _pissed_.

"Be happy to face anything." Luffy made a face at Yasopp.

"Yeah! A pirate's life is great!" Said.. a man. Despite the fact that the Red Hairs started docking at Foosha a year ago, Luffy still didn't know his name.

"The sea is so wide and deep!" Luffy started to sparkle. "You can go to any island and seek adventure~!" Adventure? Adventure!

"Nothing is greater than freedom!"

"Wha~~" Luffy was one to easily get caught up in the mood, especially if it was festive.

"Guys don't give him these dumb ideas!" Luffy wasn't the only one to be thinking that Shanks was being a party pooper.

"But it's the truth!" Yasopp.

"Right!" Lucky Roo agreed.

"Why don't you take him with us one time, Captain? It's not a big deal."

"Yeah, I agree."

"Yeah!" One time wouldn't hurt, right?

"Kikii!" Monstar agreed, but Luffy frowned. She normally didn't get along with it. It probably wanted to get rid of her...

"Well, than next time one of you get off and let him take your place."

"We've said enough! Let's drink! Gahahaha~!"

"What kind of friends are you!?" Tears stung at her eyes. _They didn't even invite me drinking this time…_ Friends, huh? _Luffy didn't have any friends here_!

"The most important thing is that you're still too young. Wait at least another ten years and I'll reconsider taking you out to sea." Luffy wanted to call Shanks stingy, but that would only prove his point..

It was frustrating! Being treated like a kid even though..!

"Don't be sad! Here have some juice, Luffy!"

"Wow, thanks." Shanks was actually being nice for once! So conside-

"Dahahaha~! You really are a kid! How funny!"

"What a dirty trick!" This! This piece of shit! And now she was even cursing in her mind. Damn it! _Damn_ it! Shit eating, baloney-talking butt monkey!

"Oi! Shanks! Aren't you enjoying this a little too much?"

"Nonsense!"

"Hey, Luffy.. How about I give you another one of my flashy performances later?"

"Buggy…" Luffy's eyes suddenly dried up. "No, I'm good." She sucked her lip in.

"Buggy! Don't scare Luffy again!"

"Wha- Makino! You don't say anything when Shanks bullies the kid, but when I offer to cheer Luffy up..!"

"Well, Buggy. Your bara bara powers are a little…" Makino bit her lip. "Mature for a kid Luffy's age."

What an _idiot couple_ … Though the crew always did love listening in on the two of them.

* * *

"Hmph! I'm so tired of this! And it's only lunch time."

"Luffy. You should try to understand the Captain's feelings." Benn really needs to start smoking outside, it stinks. Hmm? "Understand Shanks's feelings?" It's not like Shanks is ever considerate of other people's emotions.

"Yes.. Afterall, he is our leader. He knows that being a pirate is interesting, but also.. He knows that a pirate's life is hard and very dangerous."

"Do you understand? He doesn't purposely tease.. your ambitions of being a pirate."

Benn might be onto something here..

Try to understand the Captain's _feelings_.. He is our leader.. He's our leader, so please understand his position. He _doesn't purposely_ tease… He _can't help but_ tease… Towards the crew _the Captain is a tsundere_.

Luffy hit her palm with the side of her fist in an instant of clarity.

"Oh! So you're saying that Shanks is a tsundere!"*

The cigarette in Beckman's mouth fell out, forgotten in a moment of pure, unadulterated case of liquefied brains.

"He doesn't seem very _deredere_ to me though.**" At this point Luffy was musing more to herself than to Benn Beckman, whose brain was still in a state of flatulence.

The bar broke out in raucous laughter, once again, because of something Luffy said.

"You hear that Shanks? Luffy has you pegged as a _Tsundere_!"***

"Luffy's onto something here, Captain! Where's the _love_!?"****

After the crowd died down Luffy crossed their arms and tilted her head, deep in thought.. "He's not very _prideful_ though… isn't Shanks just a bully?"*****

"Can't swim!" Mocked Shanks.

"See!" Luffy pointed at the bully.

"Captain, you seem as happy as ever!"

"Yep. Making fun of him is my joy."

"He really is too happy!"

"Luffy," Makino brought up the last barrel of beer.****** "Would you like something to eat?"

"Sure! I'll even pay you this time."

"With what money? You're lying again."

"No! I really do have the money. Look!"

"Wah! Luffy, where'd you get all this money from! You crook!"

"Who're you calling a crook! You crook!"

"Where'd you get all the money than?"

"My sugar mama."

* * *

 **AN** : I'm trying to emphasize this Luffy's and canon Luffy's extreme sense of loneliness. Sure Luffy's been hanging out with a bunch of pirates for the past year, but they're not his/her friends or his/her crew mates. Despite Luffy trying to fit in by wearing a t-shirt with an anchor on it. (Please note that a Shank is a part of an anchor, and like four of his crew members have a tattoo of an anchor.

Oh no! Luffy has been corrupted! But by who!? Haha. By Ann that's who!

Ann is the very definition of a troll, she's also a bookworm. Her favorite genre? Adult fiction.

Yes, an unsupervised ten year old is elbows deep in cheesy romance novels and soft core hentai.

*Before this sentence Luffy and the Red Hair Pirates are speaking in English, but this sentence Luffy says it in Japanese.

**Luffy is speaking in a mixture of English and Japanese.

***This pirate is also speaking in English with a Japanese word thrown in.

****This pirate too. He's speaking in English, just replace love with deredere. He's essentially asking where's the sweet side of their Captain.

*****Luffy is talking in Japanese again, talking about pride, and the tsuntsun part of tsundere.

******Beer is what they're drinking, but even if the pirates are talking in English when any kind of alcohol is referenced it's spoken of as Sake. The reason for this is, because even if English is the official language of the World government and the Celestial Dragons. A lot of jobs in the military, navy and civil servant positions need to be proficient in Japanese. Japanese cuisine and culture seems to be popular too. There has to be a reason why the people in East Blue mostly use spoons and forks and eat food like mashed potatoes. But onigiri is still wide known to the point of Rika knowing how to make it without her mom finding out. Think about it there are "cartoon animals" as the faces on money, they're obviously minks. Minks? Wano? Maybe there's a connection here that involves the void century?


	6. Chapter 6

One Piece LLC

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

"Who're you calling a crook! You're the crook!"

"Where'd you get all this money than?"

"My sugar-mama." Luffy's face was _perfectly straight_. Like she was reciting the weather forecast for the day or telling Shanks what was on the menu for dinner. It was kind of funny actually.

As she watched Shanks and his multitude of conflicting emotions dance across his face like a light show.. Luffy found it to be very satisfying. _Ann was right. That.. that was a lot funnier than I'd thought it'd be._ The _best_ way to get back at Shanks, really. Just- the look on his face..

Is this what Shanks usually felt? No wonder he liked teasing people so much.

"Do you even know what that means!?" Ah! Never mind, Shanks was back to being super annoying, yelling in her ear like that.

"Well of course, I do. She told me." She might have been twisting up the meaning of a sugar mama, but in a way it was true. Ann gave her money, if Luffy called her her sugar mama. It was also true that Ann told her the meaning of what a sugar mama was, in the loosest- vaguest sense of the term. And Luffy didn't tell Ann that she already knew what it meant. What it meant for real.

"Luffy," Shanks face was absolutely serious. Luffy almost felt bad for him and caved, but..

Revenge, it is sweet. Luffy has already been seduced. Just not in the way she was implying, and Shanks was just so _worried_ that.. _Oh, well_ \- Too late for regrets.

"Luffy. Listen to me. You need to tell me who's- who's your.. sugar mama." The redhead shook his hair out his eyes, he'd feel ridiculous if not for the subject matter being so serious.

"Mmm," Luffy dragged her answer out, relishing it. "You wouldn't know."*

Shanks tried his best to get it across to Luffy, the seriousness of the situation. He tried conveying it on his face, but Luffy just thought he needed the toilet.

"Do you need to poop?" Ah. Luffy might have been a little too direct.

"Hai?"** _What?_

"If you need to use the toilet, Shanks, you should go. It's not good to keep it in."

Shanks became derailed by Luffy's sudden change in topic. He was going to need a new direction or else he was going to suffer from whiplash. He needed to test the waters. See how deep this went. And maybe- just maybe he would find out the name of the woman he needed to threaten with bodily harm.

"Ne, ne, Luffy." Shanks caught Luffy at a bad time. She was trying to separate a piece of steak with just her teeth, so her response was muffled.

"Hwah?"

"How old is she than?"

' _We're still talking about this_?' Luffy thought to herself, entirely off guard.

"Uh.." _An-chan turned ten already, right?_ "She's three years older than me."

"Oh. Than that's okay." _Eh!? It's okay!?_ Luffy was seriously starting to doubt his standards..

Baki~! "Excuse me!" Ah! I forgot about them! They look annoying.

"Hehe. So this is what pirates look like, huh?" Luffy changed her mind, they were annoying. "This is the first time I've seen pirates. They look pretty dumb to me."

The mood in the bar immediately soured. It was sort of stressing Luffy out, and she got even hungrier when she stressed. Where was the dessert when you needed it? _Ice cream, where are you...?_

Luffy's eyes were drawn to the forgotten box. No one, no one at all was guarding it. She wanted something to eat, and there it was.

It didn't look edible, like at all.

Just from looking at it, and knowing that it was edible- It looked uncanny! The texture of the fruit's skin even looked like it was made from.. Something not edible.

It looked like a toy, a rubber ball. How did the original Luffy mistake this for dessert? For food even? It seemed more at home on display than it would in a stomach.

It smelled- huh.

It kind of smelled like the skin of an Asian pear actually. A light scent, a little bit alluring. And juicy.. Maybe it wouldn't taste so ba-

Oh, gross! It did taste like an Asian pear, but one that was left out in the sun, to rot. After which it was left to mold somewhere dark and dank for a couple of weeks, and then taken out under the sun _again_ for the past few hours. So that it would be _warm_. And gross. And- and _melty_.

 _It melted in your mouth like overdone meat. Overdone and rotten, melted meat._

Overall it wasn't so bad. And it didn't want to come back up, so at least her stomach wasn't hurt.

What it didn't taste like though was rubber, kind of a disappointment really. You'd think the Gomu gomu no mi would taste like rubber, but it didn't. It was- watery like an Asian pear. Albeit an overly ripe and rotten one, but at least it didn't taste like stinky socks.

Ah. It was a fruit that tasted like bad meat though, so there was that.

Luffy took another bite, maybe the dessert would taste better after she chewed some more.

Luffy finished the last bite, and immediately put her hand over her mouth. _She was feeling it now_.

* * *

 **AN** : *You wouldn't know- Luffy said this in Japanese.

**Shanks here answers with Hai, meaning what? Asking a question.. But Luffy takes it as an embarrassed answer to her question.

Mmm. Yum. From the shape, size and texture I imagine the Gomu Gomu no mi used to be an Asian Pear before it gained it's magic.


	7. Chapter 7

One Piece LLC

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

 _No. No it didn't. The taste of Devil Fruits did not grow on you._

Other than that though, Luffy kept her face ordinarily bland. Just in case Makino told on her to grandpa. Jii-chan is super-duper-uber scary.

The sound of glass breaking shocked Luffy out of her funk, and sent her back into the outside world.

That guy really did it. What a f***er.

"Just who do you think I am? One bottle is not enough."

"Oh, no! The floor is all wet now." Watching and hearing Shanks do this in real life was a lot less funny than it was a lifetime ago, because- Because it was humiliating and it honestly sounded very painful.

"See this?" The mountain bandit held up a wanted poster. But something looked off about it.

"My head is worth eight million belli. I'm a prime fugitive around here. I've killed fifty-six people before, you cocky bastard." The bandit was literally looking down on Shanks.

"Now that you know who I am, don't mess with us again. Afterall mountain bandits and sea pirates don't mingle well."

Shanks ignored him like he hadn't said a thing, and went on to clean up the glass. Someone could get hurt, especially if they wore straw sandals.

"Sorry about that Makino. Do you have a mop?"

"Ah.. Don't worry about it! I'll clean it up!"

Higuma was pissed for some reason, but didn't know what about. He felt like fighting though, so he unsheathed his sword and made a bigger mess for the coward to clean up. It was avragrating though that the loser didn't fight back.

"Well, it seems like you _really_ enjoy cleaning up. Now you can _enjoy_ doing _it more_. _Hmph_!" Higuma then turned on his heel and stormed out.

"Later, you chickens."

"Are you alright, Captain!?" Makino was never one to handle violence very well. "Did you get hurt?" The town used to be such a quiet place, but Makino might as well get used to it now. Especially if-

"I'm fine." Shanks waved off her concern.

"Don't worry about him, Makino. Something like that wouldn't hurt 'im. He's a regular ol' idiot."

"Oh? So he's fine then?" Makino's concern melted right off. All gone. Was it ever really there at all?

"Phew!" Shanks smiled like an idiot, so relieved.

"Kyahahaha~!"

"Ahhh! Hahaha! Our Captain looked so silly."

"They showed you up real good."

"Haa Haa Haa Haa Ha!"

"Why are you laughing!?"

"Huh?"

"What was that!? Why'd you let him do you like that!?"

"..." Shanks guessed that Luffy really was a normal kid after all. So much pride, Luffy reminded him of his own childhood. Kind of annoying actually, but it also made Shanks want to tease Luffy even more.

"Look I know how you feel, but it was just a bottle of sake." Luffy spoke up, because she wanted Shanks to say it, to teach her. To be a mentor she could look up to… "There's nothing to get so worked up about." But she really felt like a kid crying out for attention right now.

"I don't want to ever see your ugly face ever again, _baka_!"

Now Luffy felt like she _was_ the tsundere. What a terrible thought.

"Oh, c'mon. Don't go, Luffy."

"Huh?" What. _What was this feeling_? Shanks had grabbed her hand, and Luffy had walked all the way over here. But Shanks... hadn't let go. It was an eerie feeling. Like your hand was there but not there, yet you could still feel it. And move it, eek.

Is this how Buggy usually felt when he used his powers? Gross! Weird! Slinky-qualities!

"WHA-!?"

There were _multiple_ spit takes making them look like fountains.

"His arm! It's stretching!"

"No way.. you!"

"It's happening! Wha-" The apocalypse! Wait no. I mean I'm a user! I'm rubber!

"It's gone!"

"What!?"

"The Gomu-Gomu no mi we took from the enemy is gone!" _Shit_. Lucky Roo should have watched Luffy closer. She knew that something was up, what with that earlier comment! It was only this morning that the kid took a knife to the eye and stabbed themselves in the eye. _Dammit_!

"Luffy! Did you eat this!?" Please say no, please say no. And let this morning all be a hallucination! _Every last bit of it._

"Yeah.. but isn't that dessert!?" Luffy was terrible at lying, so she needed to add something true, and turn this into a half-truth. "Ah. It tasted pretty bad though.."

"That's the Gomu gomu fruit! That's one of the rarest treasures of the sea! Whoever eats that will turn into a rubber man and will never be able to swim!"

"What! You're kidding right!?" Luffy knew that already, but she couldn't help but feel her jaw drop several _inches_.

"You _idioot_!" Shanks' panic was infectious.*

"Aaaaaah!" Luffy was falling.. Down a ravine once again - but metaphorically this time.

* * *

 **AN** : I'm going to skip the part where Shanks loses his arm, because this is getting too long. Luffy might tell it to Zoro, though.

*Shanks calls Luffy an idiot in Japanese despite most of the dialogue happening in English.

One Piece LLC has MakinoXBuggy as a romantic couple. Actually at this point in the flashback, Makino and Buggy are already a couple. ShanksXBuggy as a platonic friendship, since being on Roger's crew together. And it _might_ involve a ShanksXMakinoXBuggy polyship.

And if anybody wants to know Buggy is tsuntsun to everyone, but Makino. To which they're either a Kuudere or a Dandere. Actually the fact that Buggy is so tsuntsun might be the reason why Shanks likes to mess with him so much in canon.


	8. Chapter 8

One Piece LLC

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

10 Years Later

"I can't believe Luffy's leaving already. She just got back!"

"Take care, Luffy!"

"They'll be the ruin of this town yet!"

* * *

" _Sabo! Look at me! I'm setting sail!_ "

* * *

"Ah.. the weather sure is nice today." Drawled skinny teen in a straw hat sat admiring the sky.

The Master of the Coast appeared right as the boat touched international waters, and savagely growled at the tasty snack in the straw hat.

"Uwah!" Despite knowing this moment was approaching, Luffy could still be surprised. The Sea King was a lot smaller than she remembered. But of course it is, in comparison to the other Sea Kings Luffy met with, this overgrown eel is tiny.

"This is an unlucky day for you! Because I've been waiting, you sea monster."

Luffy braced herself. If she didn't time it right, she'd fall right into the sea and end her adventure right there. "Gomu-gomu no… Pistol!"

Luffy won against that childhood villain, but now it was a little lonely.

She was finally setting sail on that grand adventure. She'll meet Zoro, Nami and Usopp, and everyone. But it was still a little daunting. When was it? The last time that she felt this lonely? Constantly being surrounded by people for the past ten years has made solitude a little harder.

"I'll finally find some of my own friends! And then I'll be a real pirate, and make that flag!"

Luffy posed and screamed at nobody in particular, "I'll become the Pirate King!"*

Luffy startled awake for the umpteenth time in what felt like eternity, but was probably two months. Catching rain in the barrel took care of the water, but the food supplies ran out in the first week. Supplies ran out, but that didn't mean Luffy went without food.

Like now, when Luffy woke up to a boat full of snake heads, a bad habit she'd retained from childhood. Not that she'd die from their poison, it's been years since she'd been susceptible to the poison. There were also the skeletons of random fish without their.. eyes. Luffy licked her lips.. yep, her lips and the inside of her mouth were also numb. Jellyfish seemed to also be on the menu of her most recent.. feast.

Luffy never tired of the sight. She was definitely a creepy eater. Like a _zombie_ when she was hungry. She got _sleepy_ when she got hungry, but also _she'll ate if_ _she was hungry_. At least she didn't have to remember eating animals _raw_ or how exactly she separated the fish from their skeletons.

"Ah! The weather is pretty nice today too," Luffy smiled. Could you believe her luck? It was the perfect day for an adventure! Especially since she'd been lost at sea for a while now…

"On such a nice day too… who would've thought a disaster would befall me?"

"Because that is one abnormally large whirlpool."

"Damn, am I careless." Luffy sighed. Why had there been so many potty mouths in her childhood? Oh, yeah. It was full of criminals.

"I never even learned to swim, did I?" Luffy thought out loud. Maybe saying it out in the open would prove herself wrong.

"Ah! Knowing how to swim wouldn't help you here! So it doesn't really matter. Haha~"

Luffy drank the rest of the rainwater in one gulp, it was important to stay hydrated at sea. Than she picked up the barrel's lid and fitted it over the barrel, blocking out the light and securing it airtight.

It was actually pretty comfy in the darkness of the barrel that-

* * *

 **AN** : Please note that Luffy slips into English when she's alone. It is a language here too.

Is Sabo dead or not!? T-T | *Luffy not using Ore? It'd be so weird. No matter the gender.


	9. Chapter 9

One Piece LLC

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Only one man is the most beautiful of them all, no matter the sea.

If one were to take a gander into a dictionary; they would see his picture for the word _bishounen_. No! They would need an entire two page spread to convey the beauty that was _him_. _Tall and slender_ , his looks were _androgynous_. Skin _as pale as alabaster_ , with a stylish hat to boot. Needed to protect his face from the sun's _harmful rays_. _Raven locks_ purposely styled, blessed by the _god of wind himself_.

"The boss… Boss is talking to himself again." A new recruit, a boorish man, piped up.

"Hush!" Said a busty, long haired veteran who has long since learned the signs of one of Alvar-sama's _moods_. "Alvar-sama needs his me time." _Like so many of us._

Women were oh so jealous of _his good looks_. And _even_ men wanted _his body_.

"I joined for his body." Those shoulders! "And I joined for the looks." That hair! "When he asked me to join, I thought he was insinuating something quite different.."

"Yeah, don't distract him. What if he does a roll call? Or," _God forbid_. "Check the shack?" Nobody wanted _that_.

Ahh~ If only he had a mirror to look into, to ask- _Who is the fairest of them all_?

Only to have the mirror answer; definitely not you, bitch! _With your freckled, sun-wrinkled fat ass!_

Alvar-sama then preceded to cry and bite into a handkerchief. Nobody wants you! Everybody needs you! You're beautiful! You're flawed! You need to lose weight!

His crew sighed in unison.. ' _Their Captain did not need to lose weight…_ ' It goes without saying that the majority of his crew, especially the female pirates, were jealous. Jealous of the fact that Alvar- _sama_ had a _fast metabolism_. When they thought about _that_ , it made them want to _bite into their own_ handkerchiefs.

Inspection time! Alvar loved to keep his ship in tip top shape, making sure that it was clean at all times. Although a ship was only as beautiful as it's master! Alvar-sama touched the wood of his ship, his finger slowly gathering up dust. "It's dirty!"

One of the men couldn't quite keep his head out of the gutter, and dumbly agreed. "Yeah..."

"...Yeah?" A tick mark formed on Alvar's pretty little face. "If _you knew_ that the ship was still dirty.. then why not clean ship!?" Alavar whipped out his iron mace, and clubbed the henchman right into next week!

* * *

 **Nightmare**

"Luffy! Get it through your thick skull!" Ace was all up in her space. "D4o I really need to spell it out for you..!" She hadn't seen him like this since.. forever. He..

He wasn't joking around, and he wasn't showing off.

He wasn't _smiling_..

"You can't help someone who doesn't want your help!" This was _Ace screaming_.

Ace wasn't acting like himself. _No_. He _was_ acting like himself. His old self. The one that Luffy first met over six months ago! All scowls and no smiles. Angry yet so sorry.. It made tears Luffy prick at the back of her eyes too..!

"He doesn't need..!" Ace didn't trail off, he stopped abruptly. He leaned forward, allowing for hair and shadow to obscure his eyes. _What was Ace about to say_?

Something better off left unsaid, because the both of them already knew _the answer_.

"No! He doesn't _need_ our help! He made _his_ _choice_. But Luffy! Remember _our_ _promise_. _We will meet again_ one day in the future! It doesn't matter if we're pirates or not! No matter where we'll be! _We_ _will_ _always_ _be_ _brothers_!"

Luffy woke up in the dark. _Alone_. It was rare for her dreams to elude her and still affect her this much, but..

 _Out of sight, out of mind._

Luffy shook the sleep from her mind, it all _was not_ a nightmare.

It was.. She needed- It was-

"Aaaaahhh! What a nice nap that was!" Luffy _stretched_ outta that barrel, barely noticing when her fists connected with something. Or rather someone, two someones actually.

Luffy wondered where she was. It might have been time to accept that maybe she w a lost. She looked down, and finally noticed her state of undress.

"Ah! I'm shirtless!" Luffy's red vest and undershirt hung around her neck, and not in their proper place. When did she...?

"Ah! I'm shirtless!" At those words, and that high pitch..! Coby didn't need to see or even know the gender of the owner of that voice, to feel bashful. His response was immediate. Shutting his eyes, and turning around to face the wall nearly caused him to trip over his own feet.

Coby's eyes were closed, so he hadn't seen anything!

 _Nothing at all_!

Coby's eyes were closed so he didn't see the tan, half-naked girl turn around in her barrel. He didn't see as she turned her undershirt inside out. He didn't see it when she put her legs through it like a skirt. And he didn't see her using the straps of the undershirt like handlebars, to pull it rightside up. Nor did he see it when the red men's vest went over it all, completing the illusion.

Fully dressed, Luffy turned around to face the room, still in her barrel. A pink-haired boy around her age, most likely Coby, was facing the other wall while sweating profusely. The third pirate in the room, however, was ogling her. She might have been momentarily frozen in a state of shock, at the transforming girl.*

Looking around her Luffy noted that she wasn't in some shack in the woods. Did that mean she was on a cruiseship? Did that mean Nami was nearby?

 _Nami?_

"Who are you?" She's not Nami. Inazuma said to always be polite, but maybe they were wrong. Because the pirate didn't look so happy.

"That's my question!" She was already regretting her sloth and gluttony. Why had she wanted to get drunk with those bozos again? Why was she always so sinful?

"Ah! I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Pleased to meet you!" That's right! Luffy had forgotten to introduce herself! So that must be why! Luffy had been rude again. Something abnormal lying one the ground caught her eye.

"Who are they?" Luffy pointed at the men knocked out cold. "They're going to catch a cold like that."

"That's your fault!" What's her fault!? This woman's rude. After seemingly ignoring the pirate, the stranger finally seemed to acknowledge her. "Wait. Were you watching me change? How rude."

"You're the rude one! Why were you sleeping in a barrel anyway!?" _This_ _bumpkin_ was seriously starting to get on her nerves!

"I lost my ship.." Luffy started cleaning her ear with a finger. The conversation just got boring.

"I'm a pirate! I don't need to stand here and take this crap from you!" The smartly dressed pirate ran at Luffy, swords swinging.

Coby who had finally turned around, quickly shut his eyes again. _He hated it_.

Hated. Hated. Hated. He hated it when the pirates around him were so callous to the lives of people.

But instead of a scream meeting his ears, a dull thud could be heard. Did the girl not scream..?

Coby opened his eyes. Seeing that the last pirate other than him was out cold, and her swords were both broken clearly in half. Coby concluded that the strange girl who dressed like a boy was strong. Like really, really strong.

Coby crushed that small bit of hope that was forming in his heart, though. Hope did nothing for him. It was too dangerous.

It was all excuses with him. Don't needlessly risk your life. Don't anger Alvar-sama. Don't go against him. If you survive another day then maybe you could achieve something.. Coby thought of his makeshift and rickety rowboat back at the island… but at this rate..

He was never going to become a Marine, was he?

It was something _impossible_.

"Hey, you."

"Ye-yes!"

"I'm hungry."

* * *

 **AN** : *The smartly dressed pirate with the dual sword style thinks of Luffy as a pervert. Not as an Okama, a crossdresser. Think.. Instead of a trench coat, she wears men's clothing.

Also a lot of the no name people of One Piece will also be rule 63'd. Which means that some of the people featured aren't the same people as in the show. Since some of their female counterparts wouldn't want to be pirates while some still would. So replace the big guy with a woman that's not him. Also the reason for most of them joining _Alvar_ is entirely different.

Please note: I don't like the cliche anime half naked girl scenes, so after this I'm never doing it again. Probably. And I only did it this time, because I wanted Coby to think about Luffy as a she. And because of later plot details, and running gags. And because this is an SI, Luffy binds, as that is what I want. I'm Agender. She's also pretty flat even without, because even with that genderbent SBS I can't imagine her busty. Also with the way she walks and the gruff way she speaks people will mistake her for a guy.

If anyone wants to know Alvar-sama is speaking English with a southern accent. It's not a thick one either, just barely perceptible. It's not Texan though.


	10. Chapter 10

One Piece LLC

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

"Food, food," Look it's food! "Banzai. Food. Yay. Yay." Luffy hasn't seen anything but seafood and plant life since that last tangerine on her fifth day out. "Oo. These apples look pretty good." Luffy started munching happily away. "Nice and ripe. Ooh, this one looks sweet too." Mm. And it is sweet and crunchy to boot.

"Want one?" Sharing food's always fun too. Like a banquet.

Coby shook his head. "No thank you." Just watching her eat was making him..

Coby needed to work through his...issues. He wanted to act, and not just react. Why could he never find it in himself to take the initiative when so many others didn't practise it so much as breathe it?

Wasn't it simple? All he needed to do is talk about something they had in common.

"Your name is Luffy right? My name's Coby."

"You're strong. How did you do it?" No answer. Being ignored like usual, huh? But it stung a little more than usual for some reason..

"Where am I? A pirate ship?" Luffy was starting to get full.

"No. This ship was hijacked by Alvar-sama." _Bingo_. Luffy was exactly where she wanted to be. She most definitely was not lost.

"So is there a ship on board?" Disappointment stung at his heart. The only person he had to talk to that wasn't a pirate in years, and she was already leaving? Quite sad, wasn't it?

"I think so."

"My boat got swallowed up. Haahaa~!"

"Lost..? Don't laugh at that! Wait. That whirlpool!? You should be dead..?!"

"Ye~ah. _That scared the heck outta me_!"*

"So," Coby became entranced by the girl's suddenly dark eyes. "Are you one of those pirate's friends?"

" _ **No!**_ I mean.. It was a fateful day. I was going out fishing, _but..!_ I left my hometown and found a rowboat. But it so happened to be the boat of those pirates, so for the past two years I've been his cabin boy.. Hoping he won't kill me.. Nothing more than his slave!"

"You're a bumbling idiot!" That explanation wasn't so bad. Coby must be good at telling stories, huh? Short and sweet, even she could follow it! He was still an idiot though.

"How can you say that?" But it was true. He was a stupid, stupid, _stupid_ **idiot**.

"You could just run away!" The answer came to her lips pretty easily, although she knew that the thought of escape wasn't.

"That's _impossible_! Impossible, impossible, impossible! When I think about what would happen if Alvar-sama to find out..." _Death! Death, certain death!_ "..my legs start shaking and my heart just about-" Explodes!

"Oh!" It all made sense now. "So you're a gutless coward, too!" For some reason Luffy found it amusing. It wasn't funny, but she couldn't help but laugh. Because despite being gloomy and annoying, Coby was also quite entertaining to watch. Especially as he flailed about like that. Ah. He was even crying now. Coby, Luffy found, irritated her, because he reminded her of herself as a kid! Even reminded her of her _past_ self quite a bit.

* * *

The perfect way to find pirates is to be where treasure is. And the perfect way to blend in with a group of pirates is to dress adorably! Just kidding!

Just because a disguise called for dressing up like a pirate didn't mean Nami couldn't look great while doing so!

* * *

"Right.. You're right.. If only I had the courage to drift out to sea with nothing but a barrel. There's something I'd like to do."

"Excuse me, Luffy-san, but why are you so eager to sail the sea!?"

"I'm gonna become the pirate King!"

"The.. Pirate King?

"Yeah."

"Seriously!?"

"Seriously!"

"Then Luffy-san, are you a pirate?" Hm? Didn't Luffy just say she was a pirate?

"Yeah."

"Do you have a crew?"

"No, but I'm recruiting."

A pirate without a crew.. Wants to become the Pirate King!? This girl is crazy! No, she's beyond crazy. But maybe she wasn't beyond saving.

Luffy waved a hand in front of Coby's face. Maybe she broke him? He did seem very high strung.

"The Pirate King is someone who has everything in the world! That means claiming the treasure which represents wealth, fame, and power-"

Luffy nodded along, the guy wasn't wrong or anything. Just crazy.

"-One Piece, the greatest treasure in the world!" Whew! Could the guy talk. If Luffy wasn't so set on becoming the Pirate King already, she might have been convinced to right then and there.

"Yeah."

"'Yeah?'" Coby felt like he was running himself into the ground. Talking in circles was it? Couldn't this idiot realize that he was trying to talk her out of it?

"All the pirates in the world are trying to claim that treasure!" Coby could see it already, she was going to die an early, early and gruesome death.

"And so am I!" It should be impossible, but..

Coby shook his head vigorously. He needed to keep out those thoughts..! She needed to know that- "It's impossible! Impossible, impossible, impossible! Absolutely impossible!" Coby was getting annoying again. Someone telling her that something was impossible, and to give up before she even tried? She wanted to smack him.

"You want to stand at the top in this Great Age of Pirates!?" Was he mocking her? He kept on repeating the same thing, over and over. It's not like she was hard of hearing or anything.

"It can't be done! Impossible, impossible!"

Ah! She really did it now. He really was getting on her nerves though, so it's not her fault.

"Why.. did you hit me?" Luffy felt.. Bad. "Just because." It felt like she had just kicked a puppy.. "But that's okay…" After finding out someone had starved, and abused it... For the past two years. "I'm already used to it." Coby started laughing. It was harsh and not unexpectedly depreciating. He needed some cheering up!

"It's not about being possible, or impossible," Luffy took off her hat, feeling nostalgic. "I'm doing it, because I want to." It was as simple as that. Wanting to do something, no matter the dream, was something powerful. It was also nice.

"I decided to become the Pirate King.. and if I die fighting for it, then that's fine too!"

"Okay, now that I'm full, maybe I should go find a boat." Maybe Luffy would even be able to recruit Nami early!

"Maybe they'll give me a boat if I ask. I hope they're nice." It's fine if they aren't though.

Wait a minute, give her.. A boat? Is she an even bigger idiot than he thought? These nice people are currently being raided by pirates! Is she going to introduced herself as a pirate? Wait.. That's not it!

"I've never thought of it like that before." Her words had a strange quality to them.. It made him want to listen. It gave him the hope, he could never hope for. "Can.. Can I do that, too? If I'm ready to risk my life?"

"What?" Risk his life? Oo, did he want to fight? She thought that he was just going to run away quietly or something. But then again Luffy did need someone to navigate her to Zoro..

"Maybe I _can_ join the Marines."

"Marines?"

"Yes! It's always been my dream to capture murderous villains! Ever since I was small! Can I do it?" Haha! He really does remind her of simpler times, this crybaby..

"I wouldn't know." Is this how Shanks felt? To inspire.. Feels nice.

"No! I will do it! If I can shed my life as a slave, I'll escape, and then Alvar-sama-"

"No- Alvar will be the first one I capture!"

Oh, shit! The roof suddenly caved in, something had finally come in for the landing. That was Alvida wasn't it? Luffy squinted through the smoke of the crash, there she was- A large shadow in-

"You're going to join him, and capture who?" Who's this? A man's voice?

"Huh? Coby!" No, seriously who's this? Alvida, Alvar- It doesn't matter what the name is, but aren't they supposed to have a huskier voice than this? Where's all the weight? Are they already a devil fruit user?

The man inched towards Coby, moving as if to hit him. Luffy almost jumped before a few swords pierced the wall behind her, making her negate the jump. Hmm? Why are they knifing the walls anyway? There's a door right there, they can literally walk through it. How'd they even see me?

"You're not Roronoa Zoro."

"Zoro?" She wasn't, but she couldn't wait to meet him.

"Coby! Who's the most beautiful _man_ on the sea?" _That sounds about right, but.._

"Why, of course-" Coby was literally shaking. Huh. At least he wasn't a liar.

"Who's the looker with the freckles?" Luffy pointed just in case nobody got her.

* * *

 **AN** : Everything but this italicized sentence is in Japanese. Why? Because of Coby, since he's an aspiring Marine, wants to practise the language. For the past two years he hasn't been able to speak the language, because he's surrounded by pirates. How did Coby learn it in the first place? If his childhood dream is to become a Marine than there must have been some propaganda going on around his hometown. *That scared the heck outta me! Was said in English. Please note that here Luffy let slip her Georgian (US) accent from her past life.


	11. Chapter 11

One Piece LLC

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

"Freckles!?" What's up with them? "He's done it now." Freckles are _cool_.

"Brat!" Luffy dodged Alvar's enraged attack. Jumping to land right next to Coby, like a monkey.

"Let's run away." Coby took her outstretched hand, red in the face. Dude literally looked like he was seconds away from a heart attack.

"Haha~!" Fighting is always _fun_! Moving your body, getting that adrenaline _going_! _Hearing nothing but the rush of blood_ in your ears.

Luffy entered into a running start, low to the ground. Practically nothing between her and running on all fours like a _monkey_. Her composure completely changed from bumbling, circus fool to dangerous, _wild animal_. The look in her eye could be described as nothing other than _feral_.

Her target was none other than the largest one of Alvar's crew, a man with a bird tattoo. Luffy made to tackle the man, but when he moved to brace himself, Luffy grinned darkly. As she ducked behind the man, she used his own weak stance against him and bent the man over, backwards. Using the elasticity of her own spine to slither out before his head even touched the ground.

Somebody trying to ambush her from behind had all of the grace of a bumbling baby hippo, as they approached the railing. The sound of the sword slicing through the wind pricked Luffy's ears, caused the little hairs on the back of her neck to rise. Her hunter's instincts singing, she stepped aside just in time to dodge the sword close enough to feel the aborted swing. "Attacking from behind…" Luffy had enough surprise on her side to say something before she knocked the living daylights out of the slim man. "It's not fair." Luffy dipped her straw hat, throwing her face in shadow, and welcomed the vicious smile that graced her lips.

Punching and hitting, using her opponents openings against them.. It was thrilling!

And she hadn't even used her Devil Fruit abilities yet! People in the East Blues barely even know Devil Fruit users even existed! It'd be so funny to scare the pants off of 'em.

"Gomu gomu no.." Luffy scrunched her body up tight, and into a square shape. Her legs disappeared up the legs of her pants, coiled into literal springs. She relaxed her arms to the point of being disgustingly long, and started moving them in waves. She grinned, and when the crowd paled, she started wiggling her fingers menacingly at them.

The entirety of the Alvar Pirates had all stopped in front of her, faces frozen in various states of shock. How hillarious!

Their looks of shock, however, quickly morphed into looks of horror as Luffy bounced after them, commencing a chase with her long arms weaving in and out of the crowd. She laughed evilly as she grabbed one of the slower pirates, and quick as a flash snapped back her arm to its original length. Suddenly she traveled the length of three yards, knocking into several of the pirates in the process. So that Luffy and her chosen were face to face, practically meeting with the pirate's particularly green one. The pirate had a moment of respite when she momentarily disappeared before he felt a weight settle on his back, and a whisper tickle his ear. "... _Backpack_."

"Hihihihi~!" She started hiccuping in time to the thumps of footfall against the deck. It seemed like she started a game of tag, too. And the unlucky pirate she was riding was the 'oni.' He kept on going everywhere the others went, begging them to help, but the crowd would only run away, to avoid the troll on his back. The hastily done game of tag ended early though when the oni ran out of stamina, and fell onto the deck, twitching.

"Gomu gomu no..." Luffy pulled her arms close to her body, and relaxed the use of all of her bones. Using all of the more unused muscles of her body to pull the move off. If you blinked you would've missed it. "Snake!" Before her unwitting victim could even realise it, she had something slithering up her torso, and resting across her shoulders, stopping around her neck. The woman had never once been afraid of snakes in her entire life, having grown up with them. But, but this was-

"Creepy!" Too much for the woman, she screamed before quickly blacking out. Luffy briskly found that her new playmate had already gone limp, and that Luffy was even the one holding the woman upright, quickly let go.

Luffy allowed the thump of their comrades bodies to sink in. Before grinning devilishly, much too wide for what was humanly possible. Everyone had stopped in their tracks at the woman's high pitched scream, to look back around.

"Gomu gomu no.." Luffy stretched her neck wa~y up, before coming back down to meet the terrified faces of the pirates. Luffy stuck her tongue out, and mocked them all. "Rokurokubi!"

"Bakemono!" The crew yelled in unison, and likewise hit the deck. Luffy was a little disappointed, though. It felt like they had all defeated themselves, and in a way that was how it went. Still she couldn't deny that the show had at least been entertaining in other ways. _Bakemono_? "More like _bakamono_. Shishishishi~"*

"...Luffy-san… What are you?"

"Me?" She stretched her mouth, and let it snap back. "I'm a rubber-human." Luffy loved telling people that she was made of rubber. It felt like proving Ace wrong every time.

"Rubber? That's.." Coby noticed his master, and scuttled behind Luffy.

"You've eaten a Devil Fruit, huh?"

"Yeah! I ate the Gomu gomu no mi!" People in the East Blue sure liked to state the obvious, huh?

"Who are you? A bounty hunter?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. A pirate."

"Pirate? So we're enemies than."

"Yeah!"

* * *

 **AN** : *They call her bakemono, monster. She calls them bakamono, stupid people.


End file.
